


Glasses and manicured hands

by maewrite



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maewrite/pseuds/maewrite
Summary: Mystery Inc and a not so mysterious romance.ORA bunch of one-shot focusing on Velma and Daphne relationship on Mystery Inc.





	Glasses and manicured hands

**Author's Note:**

> first try at a story in english so feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes  
> hope you'll enjoy it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Velma is, for the first time, late for an assignment and Daphne is the answer of the problem.

Velma was picking at her turtleneck, little pieces of coton falling off. She had a project due for Monday and she hadn't even started it. She wanted to blame it on the fact that Mystery Inc was taking a lot of her time but it wasn't true. The problem was that she wasn't _inspired_. 

She had tried everything: taking a walk around the campus, staying a the library during _hours_ , being sleep deprived... nothing worked. She hadn't seen her friends since the day she had realized that she wasn't going to meet the deadline. She wanted to die and to feel alive at the same time, she felt exhausted, and her life didn't seem to have a purpose anymore. 

There were boxes of pizzas piling on her bin, pieces of paper scattered on the floor and an unpleasant smell of paint. She kinda felt like Shaggy was possessing her body because she hadn't procrastinated that much since... never actually. She was always on time and always found a way to balance what was happening in her personal life and her student life.

 _This_ , wasn't like her.

Velma opted to finally open the window of her dorm room, letting some fresh air swiped away the atmosphere of the place. She cleaned her glasses and opted for a more comfortable attire which summed up to her pyjamas. In front of her, on the ground, laid a big blank piece of paper, next to it some crayons and nearly finished tubes of paint. Her paint brushes were the only things neatly arrange in the room, laying on her bare desk. 

She desperately wanted to start, she wanted to just draw like she didn't care about the result but she wasn't like that. The result was all that matter, it wasn't what lead to it, not to her.  
Her paintings were the only mystery she solved before the start, the only thing where she was the one leaving clues for somebody to discover.

Loud bangs on her door erupted her line of thoughts and she slowly made her way toward it. 

At the other side stood a very annoyed redhead with a hand on her hip and a finger in the air. 

"Velma Dinkley, I did not sent you more than twenty texts and called you an embarrassingly amount of times for you to ignore me like that !"

Instead of replying Velma only engulfed Daphne in a hug, taking her into the room. She smelled like expensive perfumes and a sweet uncharacteristic smell that was so particularly hers. 

Hands found their way under her shirt, forming soothing circles on her lower back and at the base of her neck. She wanted to fall asleep like that, in the arms of her girlfriend but she knew it wasn't at option. 

"I don't know what to do," mumbled Velma, her shoulders slumping once more, "I can't draw." 

Daphne directed them toward the bed, rapidly rearranging the sheets before making them sit down. Velma didn't looked up or let go, she didn't want to face anything. 

"You know it's not healthy for you to be like this. We haven't seen you in days, even your classmates and teachers got worried and I couldn't even give them an answer."

Velma knew Daphne hated not knowing, she hated the things she couldn't have control over and when it came to her relationships it was the same. It wasn't in the toxic kind of way, it was more in the reassuring kind of way, like she needed to know how the other was feeling to be okay.   
Daphne was often insecure about their relationship unbeknown to the others knowledge, a part of her always feared that Velma would realized that she could do better even though it was false, she was _already_ the best for her, and leave. She felt bad for doing that to her girlfriend but she was overwhelmed and she didn't want to bother anybody by it.

"I know but it's getting into my head and making me stress like crazy, I didn't feel like I deserved the distractions..."

"Wow, wow, let's rewind. It's not _distractions_ babe, it's as important as studying, it's taking care of your mental health," countered Daphne, slowly lifting up Velma's face, "you are slowing your self by doing that and making things worst." 

Velma guiltily looked into Daphne's eyes, lips slightly trembling. Sometimes she hated that Daphne was a psychology major because she was always right, she always knew what was going on with her, always knew what to say, it has to be because of that ... right ?  

"You know what ?" asked Daphne and Velma only nodded, "I'm going to stay here with you until you finish your project."

Velma wanted to object but she stopped herself, it was a lost cause.

Daphne smiled at her, pecked her lips, before pushing Velma out of the bed and laying on it. 

"Go on, work my beautiful artist !" 

Velma shook her head, smiling, before picking up her pen. She watched as Daphne typed away something on her phone, how her chest slowly rose, how her hair were sprawled on the bed like the most luxurious fabric.  
Weirdly enough she never drew Daphne, she was against the idea of having a muse, the concept didn't sit well with her. The muse was always objectified and at the end they became just another object on a piece of paper, their humanity didn't show through. She had drawn some of her friends : Fred sitting on the hood of the Mystery Machine, Shaggy and Scooby at their favorite restaurant but she never drew Daphne. 

Now, sitting on the floor, watching the day went by on Daphne's face, she thought that nothing could make her less human, less _alive_.  
Daphne was a work of art, she always knew that but she was a living one and maybe, just maybe she could take a little bit of that and add it to her work. 

Velma slowly started drawing, her pencil following a line that only her knew the ending, it was fluid, it was strangely moving and purposeful.   
The drawing wasn't abstract, it didn't need a lot of reflection, it didn't have a hid meaning. It showcased the simplicity of their relationship in Velma's eyes, she didn't need all the artifice and the weird shapes. The reality was enough. 

Finally she finished her work, with dark shadows under her eyes and numb legs, but it was worth result. It was so beautiful that she had trouble believing she made it in a day.   
She placed the paper in the corner of her room and joined Daphne on the bed. 

She had fallen asleep, her phone laying on her chest and an arm covering her face. Velma slowly lifted the sheets, covering the both of them, while she put the phone away.  
Daphne grumbled a little before curling to Velma's side, sighting contently. 

"You never told me the theme of your homework," surprisingly whispered Daphne. 

Velma smiled, her heart overwhelmed with love and something else. 

" _So out of place that it fits_." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought about this first chapter and feel free to tell me if you found any mistakes !


End file.
